


I diagnose you with a case of acute trigonometry

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "drabble", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Sorry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: “Oh, Marco went to the bathroom, by the way,” the girl piped up, noticing Ashe’s gazing down at the empty seat. “Actually, he’s coming back, see?”Ashe looked up and instantly paled.Oh no no no no-
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	I diagnose you with a case of acute trigonometry

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something half decent with the keywords of 'clinic', 'symptom', and 'mathematics' is way harder than you'd expect.
> 
> Because of that you got whatever this is.

Ashe tapped his pen against the grid paper booklet to the tune of the song ringing in his ears, the catchy tune dying down as it transitioned to the next song. The quiet pause brought him back to reality for a moment. Looking up in the corner of his eye, his gaze became fixated on a familiar plum coloured braid. The girl it belonged to, one Petra Macneary, somehow hadn't noticed them despite arriving at the dull clinic after they did; surprising, considering that his siblings were quite incessant in complaining about how bored they were. 

The young boy didn't know how his silly crush on the girl had even begun in the first place, all he knew is that he had it  _ bad _ , as his classmate Cyril had put it. It made work incredibly difficult sometimes, no thanks to how much of a distraction he found she was, but he persevered nonetheless. When the next song began, he looked immediately back down at his book. Though the temptation to stare at her hair to figure out how on earth her braid even worked was great, Ashe knew there was work to be done.

The numbers and equations written in the textbook nestled behind the grid book defeated him in an impromptu staring contest, followed by Ashe audibly groaning. Most of the trigonometry nonsense he'd been learning in class, now given to as homework, never  _ clicked  _ with him, and it frustrated him to no end. Even poor Annette's efforts to help him were seemingly in vain.

Not noticing one of the two other silver tufts of hair on either side of him disappearing from sight, Ashe etched down the working out to one particular question, recalling the order of operations and attempting  _ something _ at the very least. 

Ashe scanned through the textbook for the answers once he completed the question, his finger running down the page until he found the solutions for his attempted problems.

It was wrong.

With a frustrated huff, he slammed his books shut. Uncrossing his legs, he reached for his bag and stuffed the books away from sight. As he sat up, he looked over across the room at Petra for a moment, before a small hand grabbed his sleeve and gained his divided attention.

"Are you okay, Ashe?" a young girl asked on his right, the older brother smiling at her as best he could.

"Yeah, I am, Alyssa. Math is just frustrating is all."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Math sucks," she agreed, leaning against his arm. "Ashe, why is Christophe taking so long?" Alyssa groaned, pressing her cheek into his arm.

The young boy shrugged. "Doctors can't figure out everything with Christophe's symptoms right away, Alyssa. These things take time. If they could, we'd be at home instead of stuck here."

Alyssa sunk further into his arm. "...Nothing bad is going to happen to Christophe, is it?"

"I don't think so, no." Though Ashe couldn't promise anything, he hoped that his brother's symptoms weren't indicative of something worse. It was the least he could say. Ashe frowned when he realised a certain someone had been silent, the seat to his left empty.

"Oh, Marco went to the bathroom," the girl piped up, noticing Ashe's gazing down at the empty seat. "Actually, he's coming back, see?"

Ashe looked up and instantly paled. 

_ Oh no no no no- _

Why on earth was he talking to Petra? Why was he pointing to him? And why was he staring at her, frozen like a statue when she waved at him? 

He forced himself to goofily smile and wave at her in response, her smile rising up, evidently amused.

The young boy motioned for her to follow him, the girl obliging and moving her belongings to the seat across from him. Marco grinned and elbowed Ashe, wickedly grinning to match his snickers.

"Hello, Ashe," greeted Petra.

He sat up properly in his seat. "H-hey, Petra. Fancy meeting you here."

Sothis above, he hated how awkward that must've sounded. 

"Likewise, Ashe, but I was surprised you did not greet me earlier," the girl frowned.

"Oh. You knew we were here?" Ashe said, dumbfounded, thrown off by the expression unfit for her face.

He was sure she didn't see them.

"I have known as such when I first was arriving here- that and your brother is quite loud. Please do not be taking offence," she said with a glance at the younger Ubert sibling.

"None taken!" Marco exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Satisfied with his answer, Petra looked back into Ashe's eyes for a moment. "Your brother is telling me you are having trouble with your mathematics homework."

Ashe blinked, surprise. "Oh, something like that, yes."

Even he could hear how strained his voice was.

"Perhaps we could be helping each other then? We can be finishing this quicker together until my Grandfather is done, I am thinking," she asked, pointing to her books.

"S-sure!" Ashe squeaked through a voice crack, quickly clearing his throat. The amount of effort Ashe had to exert to ignore his sibling's giggles was excruciating. "I can do that."

"You are having my gratitude, Ashe!" she thanked her classmate, evidently relieved. "The questions we are given are… challenging. I do not like maths."

Ashe chuckled. "Well, I guess that makes two then."

"Very well, let us begin finishing this homework, shall we?" Petra said eagerly, her positive energy utterly infectious as usual.

"Alright. Let's give this our all, then!"

It wasn't exactly the ideal way he wanted to spend time with his crush, nor was it the fitting place to be introduced and make a somewhat shaky first impression to her kind yet stern Grandfather who'd finished his appointment at the same moment as Christophe.

But as he stared at Petra's contact listing on his phone later that night, his head devoid of most thought, he supposed that the mathematics wasn't all  _ that _ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing. Maybe I should've redone it, but since this was done, I figured I'd throw it up anyway.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
